


Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: And that fireball whiskey whispers
  
  Temptation in my ear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fallout Boy as promised.  
> Summary from Florida Georgia Line

The heist goes remarkably well, the Flash presumably detained elsewhere so they've split their loot and are watching the Knights take on the Meteors for the Super Bowl. Or at least that's what they're supposed to be doing. Mick is watching Axel do things to a beer bottle that are illegal in several states and even more countries.

Lisa stands up, "Yo, Jailbait. Want another beer?"

Hartley snorts.

Axel flips her off, "Yeah." And then sticks out his tongue at Hartley, who pushes Axel's feet off his lap.

And Mick tries not to visibly shudder at the sight of Axel wrapping his lips around the head of the bottle. Except then Axel looks up and catches Mick's eye with a wink and a distracting swallow.

***

He keeps lighting and extinguishing the lighter to try and will away his erection. It's not helping. His mind is filling in the gaps from the noises he'd heard from Hartley's room a couple of nights ago. He remembers hearing small gasps and throaty moans and "fuck, Hartley, yes like that."

And he groans. 'Jailbait', Lisa said.

He's tried being the better man in all of this, kept his eyes and hands to himself when Axel seems devoted to pushing his buttons. He really needs a drink.

He's pretty sure everyone else is in bed as he pours himself two fingers from the bottle of Fireball Axel gave him as a gag gift.

"Need some help with that?"

Shit. "Fuck it, sure."

And Axel slides a shot glass over.

Mick wants to do what Hartley does, complain about Axel drinking to get drunk instead of appreciating it when Axel grabs the Fireball and takes a long swig.

And doesn't swallow.

Instead Axel leans forward and pulls Mick towards him. Mick inhales sharply in surprise before Axel's lips crash against his and the sharp cinnamon taste of the Fireball fills his senses.

He swallows repeatedly, lest he choke in his surprise and Axel smirks, "Like I said, need some help?"

Axel's eyes and hand have drifted south and Mick does not have enough fucks left in him to list all the reasons this is a terrible idea.

So he pins Axel in between the counter and himself and kisses him, rough and hard, as though the kid will suddenly realize he's in way over his head. Axel groans against his lips.

"You just keep pushing, kid.", Mick mutters and Axel smirks.

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

Mick rolls his eyes and then groans because Axel's been working his jeans open the whole time they've been talking and that is more or less the exact moment Axel gets his hand on his dick.

And holy shit, Mick should have put a stop to this yesterday. They are in the kitchen and Axel is nearly half his age. Mick is old enough to be his dad. He's a criminal, sure, but this feels predatory.

"Axel...", he groans, losing his train of thought before he can say something like "Len will kill me if he catch us" or "This is an awful idea" or "I don't want to take advantage of you"

Except Axel's eyes are blown wide and his face flushed and Mick is finding it increasingly difficult to convince himself Axel is anything other than a willing participant.

"This what you want?", Axel muses. Mick inhales sharply as Axel's thumb spreads pre come and lessens the burn of the friction just enough.

"I think about this y'know. You shoving me against the nearest wall and just fucking taking me where everyone could hear or see...", and he accompanies that thought with the most beautiful groan and Mick manages to gather his thoughts enough to realize that Axel's managing to multitask alarmingly well, working his hand lazily over his own dick.

Axel is grinning, wide and manic and jacking Mick at a pace much slower than he works himself when he thinks about this and oh god he has. But it's enough, more than enough to bring him to the edge and then keep him there and he gnaws on his lip to avoid groaning out loud.

"Christ, Mick. I see your hands and I want them on me. I want...I want to see what you can do with that lighter."

And that does it, the very clear mental image of Axel spread beneath him, the idea of tracing the lines of Axel's tattoos with the flame of a small lighter, or dripping candle wax down his chest. He leans forward, groaning directly into Axel's ear as he comes.

Axel grins and sucks each finger into his mouth slowly.

Mick just watches and laughs, "So that's how we shut you up."

"Something for next time.", Axel says with a wink as he takes another swing of the Fireball.

"You're a fucking menace, Jailbait.", Mick mutters as he takes the bottle back and takes a long drink.


End file.
